Medicine Chapter 1
by sihanchul21
Summary: Kisah sebuah pasangan yang ingin memperdalam cinta mereka*gag pandai bwt summary*.SiHan couple.ff pertama, mhon bantuannya :


**Tittle : Medicine**

**Pairing : SiHan ( Siwon x Hankyung )**

**Cast : member Super Junior and Super Junior M**

**Genre : BL, Yaoi, Romance, Friendsip, Lemon**

**Rating : NC-17**

**Disclaimer : Hak cipta Fanfic ini adalah saya. Para member hanya milik Tuhan, bukan saya.**

**Summary : kisah tentang Siwon dan Hankyung ingin semakin memperkuat rasa cinta mereka. Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi. **

**Warning! Don't like don't read. Bagi reader yang dibawah 17 tahun silahkan meninggalkan ff ini. Yang nekat, harap ditanggung sendiri.. *plakk***

**AUTHOR POV**

"Argggghhhh! Apa-apaan ini!" Teriakan Siwon membahana seluruh dorm.

"Berisik! Lo ganggu gw lagi twittteran saja!"teriak Heechul yang tak kalah dari Siwon

"Aishh lihat hyung. Gw nggak terima" Siwon menunjukkan layar laptopnya. Ternyata dia lagi melihat fanfic HanChul

"Emangnya kenapa?"kata Heechul. Tangannya sibuk menggrepe-grepe hapenya

"Kenapa gw harus jadi pihak ketiga? Terus kenapa gw harus di pair ma Kibum? Kibum kan seme hyung" Siwon memanyunkan bibirnya

"Mana gw tau. Tuh kan kerjaan para fans"

"Ta-"

"Ada apa ribut-ribut ?" Terdengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga mereka

"Hankyung!"seru Heechul

"Beibhh~~" Siwon langsung memeluk Hankyung yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Wae appa?"Hankyung membalas pelukan Siwon. Tak lupa dia menepuk mesra punggung pacarnya*mesranya~ #ditabok*

"Appa? Bukannya KangIn yang jadi appa?" Heecchul bingung

"Hehehhe.. hyung, aku jadi appa di Super Junior M sedangkan Hankyung hyung jadi umma nya" kata Siwon

"Mwo? Ada-ada saja kalian" kata Heechul sambil menggeleng kepalanya

"Siwon ah, aku ke dapur dulu ya. Aku mau menyiapkan makan siang untuk semuanya." Hankyung pergi ke dapur

"Hei Siwon ah" panggil Heechul

"Ya hyung?"

"Besok Super Junior M melakukan aktivitas di China kan?"bisik Heechul

"Iya. Memang kenapa hyung?"

"Hubungan kalian sampai dimana?"

"Masih tahap pegangan tangan, pelukan, dan ciuman"

"Belum melakukan 'itu' ya?" Pertanyaan Heechul langsung membuat wajah Siwon merah padam

"Be-belum hyung. Aku belum berani menyakiti dia" ucap Siwon malu-malu

"Lo gimana sih? Masa kalah sama KyuMin yang sering melakukan tahap 'itu'? Lo mecintainya kan? Buktikan ma dia. Gw yakin dia sebenarnya ingin seutuhnya ma lo" Heechul menjitak kepala Siwon

"Aduh~Memangnya hyung sudah?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengusap kepalanya

"Udah donk!"jawab Heechul bangga*itu aja koq bangga #dihajar*

"Mwo? "

"Aish… Sini ada yang mau kutunjukkan ma lo"Heechul menyeret Siwon ke kamarnya

**HANCHUL ROOM**

"Apa yang mau hyung tunjukkan?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Rasanya aku menyimpannya disini" " Ini dia!" Tampaklah sebuah botol berukuran seperti botol wine

"Itu wine?" Tanya Siwon penasaran

"Bukan. Ini obat perangsang"

"Mwo!" Mata Siwon membulat mendengarnya

"Dari tadi lo teriak mulu. Nih, gw rasa lo membutuhkannya di China" Heechul memberikan botol itu pada Siwon

"Nggak hyung. Aku nggak tega beginian."

"Pabo, jangan munafik. Gw tau lo pengen begituan kan? Gunakan pada Hankyung. Obat ini pemberian Eunhyuk, semua couple kecuali kalian sudah memakainya koq"

"Mwo! Ba-baiklah akan kucoba "

"Nah gitu donk"

^^^^^^^sihanchul21^^^^^^^^

**Esoknya Di China**

*aktivitas konser di skip*

**Di dorm**

"Fuah..capek!" ngeluh Ryeowook yang membaringkan tubuhya di sofa. Para member baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal kegiatan mereka hari ini. Wajar saja kecapaian

"Hyung gwenchanna? Hyung kelihatan pucat sekali"cemas Kyuhyun melihat kondisi Hankyung

"Gwenchanna.. Cuma sedikit lelah" Hankyung berusaha tersenyum meskipun dia letih

"Gege istirahat saja dikamar" Kali ini si magnae cemas

"Iya mochi. Xie xie udah mencemaskan aku" Saat Hankyung menuju ke kamar, kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing, tubuhnya oleng dan hamper terjatuh.

GREPP

Untung saja Siwon langsung menahan badan Hankyung yang hamper jatuh. Tangannya yang kekar mampu menahan tubuh mungil ukenya yang manis dan memeluknya seperti adegan drama yang sering ditonton author

"Hati-hati hyung."

"Go-gomawo.." Wajah Hankyung memerah karena jarak mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Hankyung bisa merasakan aroma mint di tubuh Siwon saking dekatnya

"Ehemm" Donghae pura-pura batuk untuk menyadarkan kedua sejoli yang ada didepan matanya.

"Biar aku yang bawa Hankyung hyung ke kamar" ucap Siwon yang sudah menggendong Hankyung ala bridal style. Pemuda yang dipeluk hanya bisa pasrah dan menunduk malu.

**SIWON POV**

"Haahhh…"

Aku menghela nafas sepanjangnya di dapur. Aku masih bimbang dan takut. Obat yang diberikan Heechul hyung kubawa dan sekarang lagi kupegang. Kutatap botol itu, perkataan Heechul hyung tempo lalu masih terngiang di telingaku.

'Apa harus kuberikan pada Hankyung hyung?'

"Loh? Bukannya itu obat perangsang?"

Aku terkejut dan membalikkan badanku. Kusembunyikan botol itu dibalik punggungku.

"Kyuhyun!" seruku. Untung saja Kyuhyun yang memergokiku

"Hyung mau menggunakannya pada Hankyung hyung?"

JLEB!

Pertanyaan Kyuhyunn langsung menusuk tepat dijantungku.

"I-iya.." jawabku gugup

"Wah.. lebih baik gunakan obat itu hyung. Efek obat itu sangat luar biasa. Minnie saja yang minim tentang sex saja saat melakukan 'itu' saja bisa menjadi buas. Pokoknya dijamin bakal puas deh hyung" jelas Kyuhyun sambil meneguk segelas air mineral

'Apa begitu kuat efeknya? Mendengarnya saja aku semakin ragu menggunakannya' batinku

"Fighting hyung! Kujamin hyung bisa" Kyuhyun menyemangatiku, lalu dia menghilang dihadapanku

**AT ROOM**

'Kuputuskan aku tidak akan menggunakannya. Lebih baik aku berusaha sendiri' Kuletakkan botol itu di meja.

'Fighting Siwon! Kamu pasti bisa" ucapku dalam hati.

^^^^^^sihanchul21^^^^^^

**HANKYUNG POV**

"Umma~~ Masakin Mochi makanan. Laper~~" Henry menggoncang pelan badanku.

"Iya.. Sabar ya. Umma akan buatin" Aku mendesah pelan

"Benarkah? Xie xie umma~~"ucap Henry dengan suara aegyonya. Dia keliahatan manis sekali. Pantas saja Zhoumi klepek-klepek melihat tingkah anak ini.*Zhoumi: "Huatchiimmmm!"*

Repot juga jadi leader, mengurus jadwal aktivitas dan mengurus para anggota. Pantas saja mereka memanggilku dengan sebutan umma. Memang capek, tapi apa boleh buat ini sudah tugasku sebagi 'leader' dan 'umma'

"Nih.. udah jadi" ucapku. Keberikan sepiring Beijing Fried Rice andalanku. Kutatap Henry yang sudah tak sabar untuk menyantapnya "Makan yang pelan" ujarku

"Uhmmuffh" ucap Henry sambil makan. Dasar, kesedak baru tau rasa..

" Ne Henry ah" panggilku sesudah duduk berhadapan dengannya

"Kau sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Zhoumi?" tanyaku

"Baru 2 tahun ge, wae gege?" kata Henry yang sudah selesai makan *cepet amat makannya gege.. -_-"*

"Ani..." Kupandang lagi Henry yang sedang minum."Gimana rasanya saat melakukan 'itu'?"

BRUSSSS

Henry tidak sengaja memuncratkan minuman didalam mulutnya. Dia terbatuk-batuk setelah mendengar pertanyaan bodohku

"Uhuk…uhuk…"

"Gwenchanna?" tanyaku cemas

"Gege ngomong apa sih? Tiba-tiba ngomong gituan" Wajah Henry memerah padam

"Aku kan cuma nanya."kataku enteng

"Gege belum 'gituan' ma Shiyuan gege?" Perkataan Henry langsung membuat wajahku merah padam

"Be-belum. Kami belum sampai disitu. Kurasa kami belum siap" kataku gagap

"Oh.. mungkin Shiyuan gege memikirkan gege, takut menyakiti gege"

"Mungkin saja. By the way, kalian melakukannya dimana?" Aku makin penasaran dengan couple satu ini

"Kami melakukannya saat liburan berdua di hotel kawasan Danau Toba, Indonesia" *author promosi*

"Jauh amat." kataku sweatdrop

"Jangan lihat jauhnya gege, tapi disana romantis kok. Aku saja takjub dengan perjuangan Zhoumi gege, lihat gelang ini saja kenangan darinya" Henry menunjukkan gelang di tangan kanannya

Cantik. Gelangnya sangat cantik, sepertiya handmade. Bandul hati putih dengan bintang laut dan kuda laut mini didalamnya serta rangkaian manik-manik putih yang membentuk bunga mengitarinya

"Bagus kan? Gege coba dekat dengannya lalu sedikit rayu dia" ajar Henry

"Hum… yakin?"kataku ragu

"Yakin ge! Chayoo~" Henry menyemangatiku.

"Xie xie" ucapku sambil tersenyum

TBC

Ini fanfic pertamaku di screenplays, biasanya aku membuat fic di blog. Harap maklum yo dengan karya tulisku. EYD nya ancur, tata bahasa dan penggunaan kata berantakan, abal, dan bertele-tele..

Mohon dikomen supaya aku tau ni fanfic pantas di lanjutkan atau nggak. Dan juga mohon bantuannya noona, saeng, chingu^^

Review please? Flame diterima dengan lapang dada….


End file.
